Jeffrey Fowler
Captain Jeffrey Fowler is a human in Detroit: Become Human. He is in charge of the Detroit City Police Department central station (Post 9667) and he is Hank Anderson's superior. Biography Pre-game Jeffrey Fowler was born August 8, 1982. Fowler and Hank Anderson were classmates and have known each other for a long time. Fowler previously served in the U.S. Air Force and Army where he achieved the rank of Master Sergeant and Sergeant First Class respectively. He is highly decorated with many awards and likely retired. In 2029, he saw his close friend Hank Anderson being promoted lieutenant after Hank secured high-profile arrests as part of the Red Ice Task Force and being an integral part of the force. Fowler continued to climb through ranks up to police captain while Hank drowned in his personal problems, notably caused by his son's death. Game In 2038, he is very disappointed by Lt. Hank Anderson's job performance and constantly needs to discipline Hank for his attitude. While Hank disagrees on taking android cases due to his unfamiliarity with technology, hatred of androids, and believing he is unqualified for the job. Fowler insists on putting him on the cases as most other officers are already burdened with cases and there is little choice left for Hank to take. He hopes this action will eventually force Hank to react and become a successful detective again. Waiting for Hank He will be seen working in his office. When Hank arrives, Jeffrey will shout to Hank to come in his office. Jeffrey will tell him that he has decided to make him the investigator on deviant cases and assigns Hank to work with Connor. Hank is pissed off about this and believes he is not qualified for the job. This gets Jeffrey angry and annoyed. Jeffrey tells him that Hank is more than qualified for the job and to be cooperative with Connor. Jeffrey threatens Hank to do his job and states that he hates having to file more disciplinary actions against Hank as it already looks like a “fucking novel”. Frustrated, Hank leaves his office. If Connor talks to Jeffrey, he will yell at or ignore Connor. Last Chance, Connor Jeffrey tells Hank and Connor that they are off the case and that the FBI has taken over the investigation. Jeffrey tells them that all evidence will be transferred to FBI custody. If Hank has a hostile relationship with Connor, he will quit the force and turns in his badge and gun. Jeffrey will try to talk Hank out of quitting the force and tell him to take a vacation. But Hank will leave and Jeffery will be disappointed that Hank quit. If Hank has a friendly relationship with Connor, he will storm out of the office. If Hank helps Connor by distracting FBI Special Agent Richard Perkins, Jeffery will be in his office working when Hank starts yelling at Perkins. He will get out of his office to see what is going on. Jeffrey will look surprised when Hank assaults Perkins and will not do anything to stop the fight or yell at Hank. Personality Constantly in a bad mood and real authoritarian, Fowler is also a respected captain and is appreciated by his men who know they can count on him. He is also a faithful friend who, despite Hank's outbursts, continues to do what he can to cover Hank's back. Faced with the deviant android investigation, Fowler hopes it will be the case that finally forces Anderson to react and revert to the cop he once was... Appearance He is a bald man who wears a light blue or dark blue shirt with a black tie and slacks. Behind the scenes * Jeffrey was portrayed by Barry Johnson, who provided his likeness, the voice acting and performance capture. ** In dubbed versions Jeffrey's voice was acted by: Jean-Paul Pitolin (French voice), Alexander Dzyuba (Russian voice), Carlos Segundo (Latin American Spanish), Iñaki Crespo (European Spanish), Paweł Ciołkosz (Polish voice). Quotes * "I've got ten new cases involving androids on my desk every day. We've always had isolated incidents, old ladies losing their android maids and that kind of crap... But now, we're getting reports of assaults and even homicides, like that guy last night... This isn't just CyberLife's problem anymore. It's now a criminal investigation and we've gotta deal with it before shit hits the fan." ''- Jeffrey to Hank in Waiting for Hank... * ''"CyberLife sent over this android to help with the investigation. It's a state-of-the-art prototype. It'll act as your partner." ''Jeffrey about Connor in Waiting for Hank... * "''Hank, you are seriously starting to piss me off! You are a police lieutenant, you are supposed to do what I say and shut your goddamn mouth!" ''- Jeffrey to Hank in Waiting for Hank... * "''I'll pretend like I didn't hear that, so I don't have to add any more pages to your disciplinary folder 'cause it already looks like a fuckin' novel! This conversation is over!" ''- Jeffrey to Hank in Waiting for Hank... * ''"Listen, I've had just about enough of your bitching. Either you do your job or you hand in your badge. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do." ''- Jeffrey to Hank in Waiting for Hank... Notes * Jeffrey Fowler is played by Barry Johnson, who also played Walter from the previous Quantic Dream game ''Beyond: Two Souls in the chapter Homeless. * He physically resembles the character John Bergin from the movie [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I,_Robot_(film) I, Robot]. ** Also, both are the bosses of problematic police detectives who are assigned to investigate cases involving rogue robots/androids. Gallery Jeffrey Fowler Extras.png|Extras Gallery "Jeffrey Fowler". Jeffrey Fowler digital artbook.png|Concept art. fowler 5.png fowler 1.png fowler 3.png|Fowler arguing with Hank over his assignment. fowler 6.png|Fowler breaking the news to Hank that he is off the case. de:Jeffrey Fowler ru:Джеффри Фаулер Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Detroit Police Department